onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Six
Part Six – Fight of monsters! Somewhere in Calm Belt: A huge man was standing on the deck of a ship; he was wearing a dark blue cloak which hid his most of his figure. Only the fact that he was very muscular could be still seen. Another man, small in comparison but still pretty large, stood beside him. Smaller Man: “I never thought that you would be able to get in shape, you were always a fatso!” Bigger Man: “Kishishishishishishi, for revenge I will do anything, finally the time has come! They will have their hands full with the Revolutionary army, Straw Hat and Red Hair. Now is the time for us to strike.” Smaller Man: “It was a good decision to come through Calm Belt although I am surprised that I don’t see the Sea Kings.” Bigger Man: “It’s a signal that luck is on our side.” “How much longer will it take boss?” Another tall and muscular man came from behind and asked. “Let’s see, I think 45 more minutes. Prepare for battle we will show them this time!” The smaller man answered. Back in the war zone: Lucky Roo: “Let us handle them okashira!” Shanks: “Don’t be stupid, this guys are really strong, we must keep our guard up.” Thaduri: “Not that it will do you any good! Ihihihihihihi!” He suddenly threw his spear at Shanks. Shanks drew his sabre and parried the weapon, and then charged forward but suddenly the spear turned in its path and came at him from the back. “Look out, he can manipulate its movement in the air with that whip attached to it,” Beckman shouted. Shanks dodged the spear and sent an air borne slash attack at Thaduri, who used his whip’s hilt to block it. Beckman: “To block Shanks’ attack with a hilt! He is a powerful man.” Shanks: “Take this!” He jumped up, spun in the air and dove with his sword drawn back in a cross body fashion to execute a powerful blow. Thaduri stabbed at him with the spear but he turned in the path to avoid the blow and slashed at Thaduri’s neck. The blow was really powerful as he put a lot of haki behind it. Thaduri moved his neck out of the way but got grazed at the shoulder. Blood gashed out of the open wound. “Ihihihihihihihi! That was good Red Hair, you really are a master swordsman.” Kasim: “Seems like he is enjoying himself, well then I will kill you guys. In the name of justice, pirates must not be allowed to live!” He brought his left hand in front and pointed it at Lucky Roo, “time to die, Hot Shot!” He shouted. From his hand a silver orb came out and approached Roo at break neck speed. Beckman: “Watch out!” Roo took a bight from the meat in his hand and then he was gone. He suddenly reappeared behind Kasim and punched him to the back of his head. His hand went in and came out from the opposite side. Kasim: “You really are a fast guy, not even the best Soru user has that much speed as you do and your haki is impressive too, but it’s not enough to harm me.” He put his hand at waist, crossing as if he had an invisible sword and was going to draw it, “Molten Sword!” From his hand sprung out a sword, it was glowing silver and very hot, he drew the weapon. All this time Roo’s hand was still inside his head, it’s not like Roo did not try to pull free, he just could not. Kasim’s body became hard like steel and held onto Roo’s hand. “Die you filthy criminal.” Kasim shouted and stabbed Roo who was behind him. But a riffle’s butt parried his attack, it belonged to Benn Beckeman. Kasim suddenly turned into liquid and jumped away, just in time to avoid the bullet Beckman fired. “My, my you are one tough customer, your haki can actually harm me,” he looked at a small bruise at his hand where the butt hit him. Beckman: “You okay Roo?” He asked in a concerned tone. Roo looked at his hand, it was slightly burnt, “we have to be careful, his haki is stronger than mine, probably even stronger than yours Benn, and his ability is dangerous too.” Kasim: “Let me enlighten you as you are going to die anyway, even among the Logia class my Metal Metal no mi is exceptional because I can manipulate metal at both solid and liquid state and as you know liquid metal is very hot, thus I can even burn you.” Beckman: “We will see about who dies and as for your trick I figured it out on my own, instead of blabbering, you should use the time you got to fight.” He jumped and kicked Kasim at the side of his torso. Kasim changed the side of his body to a sharp edge to intercept Beckman’s kick, as the blow hit, Beckman tried to push it more but it started to struggle. “You should be more careful,” Kasim said, our haki’s are about even and they will cancel each other but what will happen when your flesh would hit my razor sharp steel body?” “You will see what happens! Hiaaaaa!” Beckman pushed with all his might. “If you want that bad to become an amputee, be my guest!” Kasim suddenly pulled off the struggle and extended his razor like body edge even further with the intention of cutting Beckman’s leg off. The blade like edge was about to hit Beckman’s kick but then suddenly Kasim stopped his attack and jumped back. “You really are a devious man!” “Of course, I am Pirate you know!” Beckman bought out a Sea Stone dragger that was hidden in his boot. “You really are a Guardian; your mastery over both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku haki is commendable.” Roo: “It seems we are in for a long and tough fight Benn,” he ate the last portion of his meat, “let’s show him what the Red Hair Pirates are made of.” Shichibukai Boa Hancock did not get into fighting yet. Although none of the Shichibukai did except Gilgo who was beaten by really had any action yet. It looked like they were waiting for someone to attack or approach them. Hancock looked at the horizon. “My Kuja Warriors should be here anytime , we will need them, the marines hugely out numbers us so we will need every bit of support we can gather. It’s time to give up this title and fight for what I truly want. And also Luffy will then take me as his wife.” She blushed while thinking about it. Roda looked at Hancock, she was really beautiful; tall (6’2”) and had a great body which was very similar to Hancock’s in shape, she wore a white bikini top and a jeans like shortsand had a golden bracelet on her right wrist. She had shoulder length black hair and a tanned complexion, big blue eyes and red juicy lips. She held her riffle like a walking stick. “What a stupid women,” She thought to herself. “And on top of it, she as beautiful as I am, maybe even more so. I must kill her; I can’t allow someone who is this stupid keep the title of the most beautiful woman on the world. I deserve it more than she does. This war is the perfect place to do it. I will just wait until things are a little hotter and then take her down.” Dragon kicked Kong on the side only to have his blow deflected and then countered by the older man. It’s been a while since they started trying to exploit each other’s weaknesses but neither of them had any success. Sonic booms were hard all over the place from their fierce collisions and the ground around them was all roughed up. Kong: “I think it’s time you stop fooling around and show your true power Dragon, I am tired of this game and in this way it will never end.” Dragon: “I can say the same thing to you Kong-san!” Kong: “Fine then, let’s get this over with!” He took a step back and then started to transform. Dragon: “So you are going at it, guess I can’t hold back either!” He started to transform too. Both of them grew larger and larger, they became bigger than even the giants. They were both about the same size, roughly as big as Oars was. Kong had a more muscular appearance though but Dragon had more limbs so they seemed equally intimidating. A random revolutionary in the background: “That’s the first time I am actually seeing it,” He whispered to a companion of his. “I heard that Dook-san, Ivankov-sama and Bartholomew Kuma of the Shichibukai are the only people who saw him in that form and lived to tell it.” A random marine in the background: “I did not know that Kong-san was a devil fruit user! What is his ability called, Commodore-san?” He asked a Commodore who stood near him. “Dunno, I have never seen him use it either, but that sure is one scary power!” The commodore spoke while looking at the scene in front of him in awe. “Raaaa!” Kong roared, he beat his now golden chest like a drum with huge muscular arms. He has changed into a Monstrous Golden ape. “So that is what the source of your name is? The fabled Mythical Zoan, Tatsu Tatsu no mi model Dragon?” He spoke in super loud voice which shook the entire battlefield. Dragon (who now had two enormous wings and a body covered with scales, hands and legs with claws and a long tail): “And I believe that is what gave you your name Kong-san? The legendary Mythical Zoan, Saru Saru no mi model Hanuman. ''*Note: I thought of using Saru Saru no mi model King Kong but it seemed to me that Hanuman suits to be more relevant as it is a creature from mythology where as King Kong is from modern day fantasy* ''Let’s see which is more deadly? Shall we? Gale Winds!” He charged at Kong, flapping his wings his wings, sending huge air currents much like the one seen when he intercepted Smoker in Loguetown but way more potent. Kong: “Is that all you could do? Pathetic! Heavenly Palm Shock!” He moved his palm forward, a huge shock wave similar to the ones Sengoku makes formed but it had much more destructive ability. It cancelled the wind and rushed at Dragon. “Rage of Thunder!” Dragon shouted; a huge charge of electricity similar to Enel’s attacks but with stronger force behind his dashed out and hit Kong’s shockwave struggling against it. Kong Jumped high up and punched at Dragon’s head, but Dragon ducked away and used his tail to lash at Kong. Kong however caught the tail with his gargantuan hands and tried to pull Dragon close but Dragon clawed at him to avoid the pull. Dragon took flight and from the sky sent another lightning attack but it was again canceled out by a shockwave from Kong. Kong then suddenly jumped at Dragon with an incredible speed and hugged him. “Embrace of Hell!” Kong rumbled. His powerful arms bound Dragon hard and squeezed him tight. Dragon tried to break free by clawing, but as his hands were also inside the bound he could not reach Kong’s body. He tried to flap his wings to loosen the hold but to no avail. Kong: “I got you, you brat, no one can break this hold of mine! Now I will finish you in an instant.” Kong jumped way high up in the sky ''*Note: In the Hindu myth, Hanuman jumped across an ocean so you can imagine the jumping factor here*along with Dragon who was struggling desperately to get away bet could hardly even move. Kong: “This is the end for you, Dragon, you have disappointed me, all those stories I heard about your strength were but exaggerations, now die and atone for your sins! Heavenly Fall!” He turned upside down in air and held Dragons body tight, aiming to slam his head to the ground way below, (he was about 5 kilometers high in the air) and started to fall at tremendous speed. He was pushing downwards with all his might to increase the speed and at the same time choking the life out of Dragon who was trapped. The marines, the revolutionaries and also the pirates who were below: “They will destroy the whole island if they hit the ground like that!” Dragon: “If we hit like this, many of those who are there in the plaza will die too and most of them will be marines seeing where you are aiming, please reconsider.” Kong: “So you are already begging for your life? I expected better from you, son of Garp. Maybe your days as a criminal took the courage away from you!” Dragon: “I am not begging for my life, I am asking you to think again for the sake of your soldiers.” He said impatiently. They were almost at the verge of hitting the ground. Kong: “Sacrifice is part of all wars and to take a threat like you out I will gladly sacrifice them, they have come here knowing something like this might happen. Your fate is sealed Dragon, there is nothing you can do now!” Dragon: “I see, now I have no choice but to kill you! Blaze!” He sucked in a lot of air and then opened his mouth wide and sent out a humongous fire at Kong who was at point blank. The fire was even bigger than Ace’s Flame Emperor (the one he made against Blackbeard). Kong’s grip loosened as the flame engulfed his huge body and Dragon spread his wings and took a little flight to get away, he then reverted back to his human form '*Note: I am going with the idea that Mythical Zoans does not have the Hybrid form [[]]http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Blackendedsoul/Hybrid_Form *and he landed on the ground and fall to one knee, panting, “damn! He almost broke my ribs with that bear hug!” Behind him there was a lot of smoke from the fire attack he just used and it was all blurry, but there was no sound from Kong’s body falling to the ground. Dragon: “Even if he could survive the fire, a fall with that speed should take care of him, but this is odd, no sound?” He questioned himself. The blur cleared, and Kong came out of it, he was also back to his human form and though he was a bit roughed up from the heat, he was not burnt. Dragon looked at him with surprise. Kong: “You seem a little clueless? Did you not know that Hanuman cannot be burnt? ''*Note: In the Hindu myth, Hanuman was set in flames but was not burnt owing to a blessing he had* ''And you should never underestimate a Monkey’s agility.” Dragon: “It seems that our fight has a long way to go before the victor could be decided.” Kong: “Well there is no point in wasting time, Raaaaaa!” He charged. Luffy stood face to face with Akainu. Akainu: “Today, I will make sure that you die here, after all as the Fleet Admiral, it’s my job to exterminate pirates and you are now the Pirate King.” Luffy: “It’s been four years since you killed Ace, I do not kill people but in case of you I will make an exception. Today is the day you die! Akainu! Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!” '''In Impel Down: Hannyabal was beaten badly, his body was bruised but he still tried to stand up. “There is no way in hell I will let you pass!” Shiki: “If you don’t stay down then I will have to kill you this time, you stupid brat. It’s about time I give those bastards in the World Government a taste of the old era. I will free those infamous Blackbeard Pirates and take them to the battle, that should add enough flavor to it, Jihahahahahahaha!” ''End of part six, well that’s that. Next time: The battle between Luffy and Akainu begins; also Blackbeard Pirates along with Shiki comes to the scene. So there will be a lot of Zehahahahahahaha and Jihahahahahaha :P. Also what is the deal with the “Big Man” and the “Small (in comparison) Man”? I think you found out the identity of the “Big Man” already from the hint I gave. As for the “Small Man”, who could that be? Take a guess. Furthermore don’t forget the rivalry of beauty between Hancock and Roda and all the battles that are already on the way and also the potential battles between characters present. Once again, excuse spelling/grammar errors as English is not really my first language. Do review if you want the next update to be sooner. Thank you. '' P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts